gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Turismo
For the mission in GTA III, see Turismo (mission). For the race in GTA Vice City Stories, see Turismo (race). The Turismo is a supercar featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, appearing in different forms in each game. Design GTA San Andreas The Turismo debuted in GTA San Andreas, where it appears to be a mid-engined sports car based on the Ferrari F40 with a modified spoiler and rear design. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars The Grotti Turismo in GTA IV is based heavily on the Ferrari 360, with few cues from the similarly designed Ferrari F430; the rear fascia, however, consists of a sleek taillight-radiator cluster, with four-sided taillights (as opposed to the 360's circular lights). The rims, which resemble three-piece O-Z Racing Superleggera rims, are installed over cross-drilled brake rotors. The Turismo also lacks an external rod antenna. The Turismo's interior features two bucket sport seats and full leather appointments finished in classic Ferrari tan. The car also features a fully-carpeted boot in front of the cabin with ample space for luggage (which will be revealed after significantly damaging the front of the car. There are two aesthetic variants, one with flat slatted grills and another with scooped intakes, both located on the rear fenders. All Turismos in GTA IV come with horn alarms, but the one at Mikhail Faustin's house will not trigger when Niko opens the door because it is unlocked. However, if you damage the car in any way, the alarm will go off regardless of whether you're in the car or not. The Turismo in GTA Chinatown Wars, being similar to GTA IV's Turismo, is similarly modeled after the Ferrari 360. THe Turismo Looks Very simmilar to a Lamborghini Gallardo Especially When the car colour is yellow Performance GTA San Andreas Although the F40 is rear wheel drive, the Turismo is 4-wheel-drive. Regardless, it is one of the fastest and best handling cars in the game. The engine in the Turismo in GTA San Andreas could very well be a Twin Turbo V8, just like the F40, because it sounds and performs just like it. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars According to Autoeroticar.com, the car's engine in GTA IV is a high-revving 4.0L Quad Cam V8. It is the second fastest car in the game according to the game files, it has a maximum speed of 103 mph (165 km/h), it's one of the fastest of the supercars, second only to the Comet, tying with the Coquette, (but the Coquette is faster off the line) and beating Infernus down to third, the tremendous speed of this vehicle can also eject the player through the windshield quite easily in GTA IV. Handling of the car is acceptable do to the Turismo good brakes, but the car is susceptible to burnouts during cornering due to excess torque and it's rear wheel drive; this trait is not evident in the GTA Chinatown Wars rendition. The car is also the easiest supercar to find in GTA IV (See Locations below). Variants In GTA IV, a Turismo is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, with a uniquely metallic beige body color. As a new Turismo will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. In GTA Chinatown Wars, a second distinct variant of the Turismo exists as a gang car for the "Mob". Available only in black, the "Mob" Turismo is more alike a Coquette in body design; in other respects, the "Mob" variant stack up evenly with the regular Turismo in terms of performance. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Nitro (all) *Wheels *Hydraulics Trivia * At Zero RC in Garcia, San Fierro, there are boxes of a model car based on the Turismo but called the "Tourismo", a common misspelling of Turismo. * "Turismo" is Spanish for Tourism or, in automotive language, a tourer. * The GTA San Andreas Turismo is unique for having one exhaust pipe that is in the middle. * Upon delivery of all thirty cars for Stevie in GTA IV, (whereupon he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic), the Turismo may fetch the player $11,000, one of the highest payments from Stevie. * The Turismo plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** SF-UR in GTA San Andreas. ** IF99 - International Funk or K109 The Studio in GTA IV. * Turismo in GTA IV has no front turning lights. *At $130,000, the Turismo is the second most expensive car in GTA IV. The first being the Infernus at $150,000 and the third being the Super GT at $110,000. Locations GTA San Andreas *Importable from Easter Basin (San Fierro) after completing export lists, only on Monday. Import cost: $76,000. *Commonly spawned at night along The Strip, Las Venturas. *Can also be obtained with the cheat code for sports cars. GTA IV *In Beachgate, the gated community east of the funfair in Broker, there is a Turismo parked beside the Faustin residence. *Parked outside the Dawkins Mansion on Owl Creek Avenue in Westdyke, Alderney for Stevie's Car Thefts, this Turismo has a unique Bronze paint which you could only obtain here and in No Love Lost for Mikhail Faustin, where it's parked next his house. *A Grotti dealership on the road adjacent to Niko's Middle Park East Safehouse in Middle Park East, Algonquin, across the street from Middle Park East's Perseus, contains 8 Turismos. Stealing one gives the player a 1-star wanted level, even if there is no police presence in the area. But you could still park it outside the Safehouse nearby to own it. *Occasionally spawn in Middle Park, Little Italy, The Exchange, City Hall, Castle Garden City, Castle Gardens (Algonquin), Rotterdam Hill (Broker), Westdyke, Leftwood, and Alderney City (Alderney). *At Auto Eroticar (occasionally). *In Jeff's last mission, he is run over by a Turismo - the driver gets scared and flees the scene leaving the car. Unless the player takes the Turismo before he ends the phone call. *Randomly appears while the player is driving another supercar. *Spawn in traffic during Multiplayer. *Can also be obtained with a cheat code (227-555-0147). *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, calling Henrique and requesting a Turismo will have one delivered to your location. }} de:Turismo es:Turismo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Sports Cars Category:Gang Cars